


The Bed's mean

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: b/c drowsy, sleeping Dean is more beautiful than sunsets --<br/>Dean has the cold that will. not. end. He hasn't slept properly in weeeeeks and keeps conking out all over the place and then sneezing himself awake. And Sam's like, Dean, where have you got to now -? awww, no, kiddo, you can't sleep there, or there, or ... Dean, dude, that's the shower. Dean, ON the car is not the same as IN it. Dean, I do not even resemble a pillow. & maybe Sam, like, finally goes ENOUGH and slips Dean a little something & puts him to bed AND IF THERE IS CARRYING I WILL CRY WITH JOY b/c we all know that Dean wants to be carried!!<br/>maybe slashy goodness for this one? though gen will be EATEN WITH A SPOON</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed's mean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by spitsparks on mad_server commen-fic meme "Again but with more colds" @ LiveJournal.

It has been a very tiring month. Between cases as the end of the world looms over their heads, and angels and demons wanting their bones it feels like they can’t catch a break. To top it all, Dean has a cold that doesn’t seem to let up for anything. It has Sam worried; Dean’s not getting enough sleep because of it, and that can prove to be deadly in their line of work. But all he can do is to keep dosing Dean with cold medicine and wait to see if one of them finally works.

When Sam comes back from a trip to the nearby diner, he has a moment of panic at seeing the motel room empty. He quickly finds his sick brother in the shower, curled on the floor wearing only his boxers and one of Sam’s hoodies.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“’m trying to sleep, leave me alone.” Dean mumbles, eyes still closed.

“You’re aware that this is not your bed, right?”

“Mmm…it’s cold.”

Sam sighs. “That’s because you’re in the shower floor.” He tries to explain again, and this time Dean opens his eyes. “C’mon let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

“I don’t like the bed.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not nice to me,” Dean whines.

“What are you-” Sam pinches the side of his nose trying to stay calm. “If you stay on the floor you’ll get worse. You need to get up.”

Dean ignores him and burrows deeper into the warmth of the hoodie, closing his eyes.

“Nonono Dean, c’mon please. I can’t let you sleep here.” Sam pleads, reaching between Dean’s arms to get him up. Dean protest half heartedly, but gets up with his brother’s help. “Alright, if you don’t want the bed at least you can use the couch.” Sam suggest as he walks Dean out of the bathroom to the small living room. He makes Dean lay down on the couch, get’s one of the comforters off the bed to cover him up and leaves the tissue box on the coffee table.

Dean melts onto the cushions with a content sigh, and seems to fall sleep right away. Sam sits down on the dining table quietly not to disturb his brother. He shouldn’t have worried, because soon the sound of consecutive sneezes fills the room followed by a grunt. When he goes back to the couch, Dean’s sitting up dabbing his nose with tissues and comforter forgotten on the floor.

“I give up.” Dean wheezes, crossing his legs after he grabs the remote control and turns on the television.

Sam flops next to him and pats him softly in the back.

 

 

After that, it seems like Dean’s own body goes on instinct only, and no matter where he is Dean will try to fall sleep. So far Sam has had to take him off the carpet floor where Dean has curled between the bed and the bedside table, he found him lying under the dining room table, over the coffee table; next to the refrigerator one of those nights he had a high fever. Sam sometimes would let him be, as long it means Dean might get some sleep. But every time Dean will be awaken by the sneezes and cough attacks, and his brother will just get up from wherever he’s at the moment and sit on the bed pouting. He looked kind of cute with his hair sticking all over the place, his pink cheeks and feverish green eyes surrounded by the dark circles. But this situation was getting out of control, he almost face-plants on his food twice just this morning.

Sam has had enough. He knows what he has to do, and he has to be sneaky about it because there is no way Dean’ll willingly take the sedatives. Tomorrow morning thought, he’s taking them even if Sam has to tie him up to the bed to do it.

He startles when the bed deepens at his side, but immediately scoots over to give Dean space as he crawls into it and then lays his head on Sam’s stomach.

“Dude, are you trying to use me as pillow too?” Sam says amused.

He feels the warm air over his stomach when Dean sighs in response.

“How’s your head doing?” Sam asks, carding his fingers in Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Hurts,” Dean mumbles.

“Want some painkillers?”

Dean shakes his head slightly. “Just wanna sleep.”

“Okay.”

Silence fills the room. Sam massages Dean’s scalp trying to alleviate the pain a bit. 10 minutes passes and Dean’s snoring soundly when he sneezes so hard that his head bounces on Sam’s stomach. He keeps going, and going for so long that Sam thinks he might asphyxiate any minute if the sneezes don’t stop soon.

“Shit,” Dean manages to say between his gaps for air.

 Sam thinks that yeah, Dean’s so getting drugged tomorrow.

 

 

Early the next morning, Sam’s out to find some strong sedatives that will knock Dean out at least for a day. He kisses Dean, and tells him to stay put on the bed.

Of course he doesn’t listen. He finds Dean laying this time on the Impala hood and windshield. He looks like he’s hugging the car with his arms and legs splayed open. Sam looks around; nobody is there to see the crazy man on the black car. At least he had the right set of mind to put some jeans on.

Sam pokes him in the shoulder, and Dean looks at him. “Seriously?” it’s all Sam says.

“It’s the only place I haven’t tried.” Dean explains his voice muffled with the glass under his cheek. “It makes sense; I’ve slept in the car before.”

“Yeah IN the car, not ON it. You should get off before somebody calls the asylum on you.”

“No.”

“Dean, get off the car.” Sam snaps.

“Shut up, and leave me be.” Dean snaps back.

Sam’s ready to pull him out if necessary, but he thinks better of it. He goes inside the room and takes out the pills from his front pocket. Then smashes them and drops the dust into a glass of juice. He stands in the kitchen for a moment thinking the best way to make Dean drink without making him suspicious.

 _Fuck it._  If he doesn’t drink on his own, brutal force it is. He walks back outside. This time Dean’s just sitting on the hood. Sam offers him the drink. Dean looks at it warily.

“It’s just juice, man. Your throat must be dry by now.” Sam explains, and watches as Dean takes a minute to think about it, but takes the offered glass and drinks the whole thing.

“There, happy?” Dean grunts.

“Will you come inside now?”

“No, it’s too hot in there.”

It isn’t. They’re in the middle of November in a northeast town, its freaking cold already. But that means that Dean’s fever has come back up again, and he should not be outside.

Sam just has to wait.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I’m not staring at you.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,”

Dean blinks a couple of times. Then he’s out. Sam has barely time to catch him before he falls from the car.

“Whoa, that worked way too fast.” He grunts manipulating Dean into a better position. Sam feels his forehead, and yeah- Dean’s running another fever. He then passes his arm under his brother knees, and hefts him up grunting with the effort. Dean might not be eating that much lately but he still was all muscle and bones.

Sam carries Dean back into the room, and basically falls on the bed with him. He makes sure all of Dean’s limbs are on the bed, before sitting down on the floor panting. Then he waits to see if his plan worked; half hour later Dean’s still sleeping and no sign of waking soon.

Just then Sam lays back on the floor exhausted and promptly falls asleep too.

**~FIN~**

  
  
****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
